An Unbreakable Bond
by MonsterHunterXD
Summary: A series of oneshots about the relationship between Eragon and Saphira.


**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of "An Unbreakable Bond"! I'm still a little new to the whole fanfiction thing, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!**

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. But if I did, that would be cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>BFF<strong>

It was a well-known fact that Saphira loved flying. She felt free and unrestricted whenever she flew. Plus, she loved the feeling of the wind caressing her wings as she sailed through the air as naturally as any bird. But something quite significant was missing from the experience this time.

_Eragon._

The partner-of-her-heart had prior engagements, so he could not accompany her into the skies this time. Her mood instantly sunk. Flying just wasn't the same if Eragon wasn't able to enjoy it with her. Saphira estimated that Eragon would be out for at least a few more hours. So, in an attempt to pass the time, she found a clearing in a forest, descended into it, and curled up to take a nap. After clearing her mind of roaming thoughts, she soon fell into a deep slumber.

Saphira found herself within a dream. This one seemed to be the memory of when she first hatched from her egg. She remembered how happy she was to finally be free of her confinement. But the wait was worth it, for when she hatched, the first thing she saw was Eragon, the boy who would become her Rider and best friend. After his initial shock at the sight of a baby dragon, Eragon tentatively reached his hand down to her level. He was just about to make contact with her, when, suddenly, Saphira heard the sound of girlish giggling.

Saphira's eyes jolted open. Who would dare to disturb her comforting dream?

She heard the giggling again. Slightly annoyed, she turned her head toward the source of the sound. Twisting her large head around a tree, she found what had awakened her.

Two young girls, teenagers, Saphira assumed, were sitting on a log a few meters away from her. One of them was tall and had rich, dark skin like Nasuada, while the other girl was a bit shorter with a much lighter complexion. The dragoness wondered how the girls hadn't seen her. She looked up at the sky; the sun had begun to set, so not much light could creep its way down into the forest. Amusement manifested itself within Saphira; the two girls must have walked right past her and not even realized it.

The light-skinned girl rested her head on the darker girl's shoulder. Smiling, she said softly, "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Yes," the dark-skinned girl replied, "We've been through so much together, haven't we?"

"We sure have… You know you're my BFF, right?"

"Of course. And you are mine." The dark-skinned girl smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Pardon me, ladies, but would you care to explain to me what a "BFF" is? I've never heard the term, before._

If the girls hadn't noticed Saphira before, they certainly had now. The horrified look on their faces communicated that quite clearly. They looked at each other, then rapidly scanned the area, looking for whoever had entered their minds without warning. When their eyes fell upon the scaly, blue head of a dragon with a large, toothy grin on her face, they shot up from the log while clutching onto each other for dear life, and ran away screaming as high as their voices would allow.

The situation would have been funny had it not been terrifying.

Well, terrifying for the teenage girls, anyway. Saphira, on the other hand, erupted in laughter and was literally rolling on the ground while clutching her sides with her scaled forearms. To an average onlooker, the sight would have probably been either extremely amusing or extremely stupefying.

Once she had finally gotten her giggling fit under control, she decided it was about time to head back home. Maybe Eragon would be-

…_Eragon._

Remembering he wasn't there with her dragged down her mood again. She had been out for a few hours, though. After all this time, Eragon would _surely_ be home waiting for her, right? The possibility encouraged her. With a few powerful beats of her large, strong wings, Saphira quickly rose into the air and set off for home. About fifteen minutes later, she landed with a dull _thud._

Eragon was nowhere to be seen. Saphira slumped down with a huff. Just _when_ was Eragon going to return? She was getting very impatient.

Suddenly, Saphira heard a faint voice in her head.

…_Saphira…_

Saphira instantly sprang up.

_Saphira…_

The voice in her head was getting louder.

_Saphira!_

There was no mistaking it. It was Eragon! He was finally back!

Pinpointing the source of the thoughts, Saphira began a steady trot in that direction. Within seconds, she saw Eragon running toward her at a speed no human could possibly attain. Eragon saw her as well, and waved with a smile on his face.

Saphira refused to wait any longer.

The dragoness charged at Eragon, seemingly taking no notice of the alarmed look that suddenly appeared on his face. Before Eragon had time to fully comprehend what was going on, Saphira pounced on him and proceeded to lick his face and affectionately nuzzle him.

"Whoa, there!" Eragon exclaimed out loud. "Did you really miss me that much?"

Saphira licked him again as a response.

Eragon chuckled, "I wasn't gone for _that_ long, was I?"

_I missed you, little one._

Smiling, Eragon replied, _I missed you, too, large one._

Climbing onto her back, Eragon inquired about Saphira's day. She told him about her flight, her nap, and her "interaction" with the two teenage girls, which caused a laugh to escape from him.

_Oh, Eragon, there's something I want to ask you._

_Sure, what is it?_

_What's a "BFF?"_

Eragon pondered her question for a moment, then, _I think it stands for 'best friend forever.'_

_Oh._

A moment of silence. Then Saphira spoke again, _Hey Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_You're my BFF._

Eragon hugged her tightly. _And you are mine, always and forever._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel as though things may have gotten a bit cheesy at the end, but, oh well. So, did you like it? Please leave a review, as I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!<strong>


End file.
